Shadows of Blood
The Shadows of Blood is a supergroup founded and led by Lord Fenris Bane. History Members *Lord Fenris Bane (founder, leader) *Berzurk *Infirnal *Iziikk Rynard *Plantae Magister Roster Archvillains Berzurk Powers Fly Self Fly Scorch Melee, Minor DMG(Fire) Fire Sword Melee, Moderate DMG(Fire/Lethal) Cremate Melee, High DMG(Fire/Smash) Incinerate Melee, High DoT(Fire) Breath of Fire Close (Cone), Moderate DoT(Fire) Fire Sword Circle PBAoE, Moderate DMG(Fire/Lethal) Greater Fire Sword Melee, Superior DMG(Fire/Lethal) Fire Shield Self +Res(Smash, Lethal, Fire, Cold, Disorient) Plasma Shield Self +Res(Fire, Energy, Negative, Hold, Sleep) Melt Armor Ranged (Targeted AoE), Foe -DEF(All), -Res(All) Fire Ball Ranged (Targeted AoE), Moderate DMG(Fire/Smash) Resistance Protection against Stun, Hold, Fear, Confuse, Knockback (high), Resistance to all debuffs (high) Infirnal Powers Super Jump Self Long Jump Sting of the Wasp Melee, Moderate DMG(Lethal), Foe -DEF(All) Gambler's Cut Melee, Minor DMG(Lethal), Foe -DEF(All) Flashing Steel Melee (Cone), Moderate DMG(Lethal), Foe -DEF(All) Assassin's Blade Melee, Special DMG(Lethal) Placate Ranged, Foe Placate, Self Stealth/Hide Divine Avalanche Melee, Minor DMG(Lethal), Self +DEF(Lethal, Melee) Soaring Dragon Melee, Superior DMG(Lethal), Foe -DEF(All), Knockup Golden Dragonfly Melee, Extreme DMG(Lethal), Foe -DEF(All), Knockdown Ninja Reflexes Self +DEF(Melee), +Res(DEF Debuff) Smoke Flash PBAoE, Foe Placate Shuriken Ranged, Minor DMG(Lethal) Exploding Shuriken Ranged (Targeted AoE), Moderate DMG(Lethal) Resistance Self +Resistance (Smashing/Lethal) Iziikk Rynard The oldest of the Rynard brothers, Iziikk Rynard was kept a secret from the entire Rynard family until recently, when the crazed Rynard kidnapped his nephew from Paragon City. Only a half-brother to the other three, through their father, Iziikk is an egomaniacal villain who, if he could, would kill his entire family. Powers Fly Self Fly Super Jump Self Long Jump Pulse Rifle Blast Ranged, Moderate Damage (Energy/Smashing) Battle Drones Summon 1-3 Battle Drones Pulse Rifle Burst Ranged, High Damage (Energy/Smashing), Foe Knockback Photon Grenade Ranged (Targeted Area of Effect), Moderate Damage (Energy/Smash), Disorient Protector Bots Summon 1-2 Protector Bots Assault Bot Summon Assault Bot Envenom Ranged, Foe -DEF(All), -Res(All), -Regen, -Heal Weaken Ranged, Foe -DMG, -To-Hit, -Special Neurotoxic Breath Ranged (Cone), Foe Hold, -Recharge, -SPD Paralytic Poison Ranged, Foe Hold Noxious Gas Infect Henchman: PBAoE, Foe Hold, -DEF(All), -Res(All), -DMG, -To-Hit Resistance Self +Resistance (Smashing/Lethal) Lord Fenris Bane Powers Super Jump Self Long Jump Swipe Melee, Minor DMG(Lethal) Strike Melee, Moderate DMG(Lethal) Slash Melee, Moderate DMG(Lethal), Foe -DEF(All) Assassin's Claw Melee, Special DMG(Lethal) Focus Close, High DMG(Lethal), Foe Knockdown Melee, Superior DMG(Lethal), +Special Eviscerate Melee, Superior DMG(Lethal), +Special Shockwave Close (Cone), Moderate DMG(Lethal), Foe Knockback Focused Fighting Self +DEF(Melee), +Res(Confuse, DEF Debuff) Focuses Senses Self +DEF(Ranged), +Res(Debuff), +Perception Resistance Self +Resistance (Smashing/Lethal) Plantae Magister Powers Teleport Ranged (Location), Self Teleport Entangle Ranged, Moderate DoT(Smash/Lethal), Foe Immobilize Strangler Ranged, Moderate DoT(Smash), Foe Hold Roots Ranged (Targeted AoE), Minor DoT(Smash/Lethal), Foe Immobilize Spore Burst Ranged (Targeted AoE), Foe Sleep Seeds of Confusion Ranged (Cone), Foe Confuse Vines Ranged (Targeted AoE), Foe Hold Carrion Creepers Summon Creepers: Ranged (Location AoE), Foe -SPD, -Fly, -Jump Fly Trap Summon Fly Trap: Ranged, Control, Special Skewer Melee, Moderate DMG(Lethal), DoT(Toxic), Foe -DEF(All) Fling Thorns Close (Cone), Moderate DMG(Lethal), DoT(Toxic), Foe -DEF(All) Thorn Barrage Close, High DMG(Lethal), DoT(Toxic), Foe -DEF(All), Knockback Resistance Protection against Stun, Hold, Fear, Confuse, Knockback (high), Resistance to all debuffs (high) Category:Teams Category:Villain Groups